eden_the_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Fire
The Camp Fire is the first building you build in the training intro. Above the Camp Fire is a tick icon and a score of completed community tasks. Building stages Community tasks Clicking on the Camp Fire initially allows you to see the community tasks. An "i" icon is above the Camp Fire, clicking this will take you to the information screen. When you start only a few community tasks are available. This increases as you level until you have 15 available tasks at anyone time. Each task is represented by a picture (with a number on it, for requests). The type of task and the task required is at the top. In the middle is a bit of flavour text - the reason for the task. At the bottom is the reward (in XP and coins) and a blue ? button - when pressed tells you how you can complete this task. When the task is completed the blue ? turns in to a green tick. Type of tasks There are 2 types of task, Requests and Upgrades: Requests Requests require you to get a certain number of an item in your store house. The picture on the task is the picture of the item. The name of the task is the name of the item required. The number on the picture is the number of that item required. When completing a task - clicking the green tick on the task, the items required for the task are removed from your Store House. Builds/Upgrades/Decorations Builds, Upgrades and Decorations require you to select the required item from the build menu, assign a settler to the task and complete the build or upgrade. Completing tasks Once you have completed a task, the tick on the score above the Camp Fire turns green and the score is updated to reflect how many of the current tasks are completed. In the community task page completed tasks are at the top. The blue ? icon turns to a green tick. Clicking the green tick causes the task to leave the list (and in the case of requests, the items required leave your Store House) and the reward is granted. The number of tasks available is slightly reduced for a short time. After a little while a new task will populate the list. Completing tasks improves the mood in the camp. Rejecting tasks On the top right corner of every task is a "trash can" icon. Clicking this icon you will be presented with aconfirmation box. Clicking Cancel will go back to the task list without change, clicking Discard will remove the request from the list. As with competing tasks the number of tasks available is slightly reduced for a short time. After a little while a new task will populate the list. Information Screen A tick icon is above the Camp Fire, clicking this will take you back to the Community Task screen. Community well-being At the top of the page is the community well-being expressed as a percentage. The higher this is, the better the settlers feel about being there. This is affected by things like the weather, as well as you completing community tasks. Don't be disheartened if you are experiencing a weather event and the community well-being is low - wait until the weather improves before you start to panic. Statistics Below the well-being is a list of 17 game statistics. These can be scrolled through to see what you have done while playing.